Kelly Felth
Kelly Felth (born Kelly Rivers) is a Colonel in the Remnant Army. She is currently assigned to New York City along with her husband Tevin. She is the older sister of Anthony Rivers. Early Life Kelly was born at Mercy General Hospital in Manhattan. Growing up, she was seen as an intelligent child. When she was in the 4th grade she was tested and was skipped ahead a grade as a result of the testing. Kelly's intelligence was seen as a shock to school officials due to her father being an alcoholic and her mother being a drug addict. In high school, Kelly met Tyler Markem and the two became an item until she went to college and he began to fall in with the wrong crowd. The couple would reunite after Kelly graduated with a Criminal Justice degree and moved into her own apartment. Around this time Tyler would begin to abuse Kelly who would often run to Bryan Khayman, then with the NYPD. Tyler would continue to haunt Kelly until Khayman went to the then-new Manhattan District Attorney and demanded Tyler be prosecuted for his crimes before Kelly wound up dead or Tyler wound up the victim of a trigger happy Stormtrooper in the form of Tevin Felth. Felth enters the picture Kelly met Tevin Felth during a botched attempt by Moff Jerjerrod to take over the city in 2002. Kelly soon became open-minded to Tevin. When Tyler made his next attempt to attack Kelly, she introduced him to Tevin prompting Khayman's request for Tyler's prosecution as Khayman felt that he had let Kelly down if she was resorting to hiring the Empire for her protection. Kelly also enjoyed Tevin's willingness to help out with the daily chores. The couple soon fell in love, despite it being illegal as she would have been tried for treason if it was found out. In the Empire In 2003, Kelly found herself at a crossroads when asked by Tevin if she would keep him or leave him if forced to decide. She chose to stay with him and soon found herself following him to where the dying Grand Moff was being hidden. After a battle in which Stormtroopers were sent to kill the Moff ended with reinforcements arriving in the form of Kelly's friends and the NYPD's Emergency Services Unit. Kelly soon was given the rank of Lieutenant to match Tevin's promotion and her friends were offered positions by James Rommel who assumed the duties of handling the Empire day-to-day operations. Imperial Transportation Corps Kelly's first assignment was part of the ITC. Her duties included designing various subway construction projects that the Empire would be handling. Among those projects was the controversial Route 4 Subway from Washington Heights to New Jersey. She was then given the task of overseeing construction of the North Bergen IRT project which extended the Flushing IRT west from Times Square. During this assignment, she and Tevin were married with the Imperial Royal Guard threatening anyone who dared to object with force pikes. Imperial Crime Lab In June 2003, Kelly was assigned to operate the Empire's new forensic lab after evidence began turning up lost and destroyed at the city crime lab. Once she had figured out the Empire's equipment, she began training Elizabeth Gonzalez on the equipment. Soon after, she became pregnant with her first child. Kelly would continue working until doctors forced her to rest up. After giving birth to a baby girl named Lucy in May 2004, she returned to work finding out C-3PO had managed to rearrange the lab leading her to deactivate the droid whenever it entered the lab. After Joseph Rodgers was shot, she personally oversaw the processing of the bullet used in the shooting. At this time, Khayman had left the NYPD and joined the FBI which placed him in charge of Kelly and was outraged that NYPD Detective had blamed Rodgers' own wife for the shooting. America Airways Flight 937 Kelly's life and work would be uneventful until March 2006 when a flight she and Tevin were on returning home from traveling in Europe was hijacked between Athens and Rome. She and Tevin managed to escape from the plane in Beirut and contacted The Pentagon with the news that the government was lending aid and comfort to a terrorist group. This was then labeled as an Imperial matter and Davin Felth soon arrived with several groups of Stormtroopers including the 442nd and the 501st. Kelly managed to direct Ryan Pratchard's AT-ATs and Juggernauts to several anti-aircraft guns. Reports seemed to indicate that terrorist weapons were ineffective against the AT-AT's armor. She managed to take out several terrorists using R2-D2 as a distraction. Late 2006-2007 Kelly now had a desire for adventure and often took on numerous jobs that she was not required to perform such as booting and towing illegally parked cars. Despite being pregnant with her first son, she refused to leave the lab claiming she didn't want certain droids (namely C-3PO) in there. The baby boy who was named Chris was born in December 2006. Soon after, Tyler returned to the city after serving his prison sentence for terrorizing Kelly. Worried at first to the point of requesting the 501st as a security detail (this was later replaced by Richie Terrik and R2-D2), she and Tevin agreed to meet with him at City Hall Park in May 2007 near where Bryan Khayman's Ice Cream Truck was located. There Tyler surprised her by claiming he had come to his senses and realized that Tevin was in fact the better man for her. He also informed them that he had been sharing a cell with mafia henchmen who often told him about mafia business dealings as both he and the mafia had a common enemy in the form of Khayman. Tyler later joined the Empire and was paired with Miguel Chavez, he has remained civil towards her. She also began training Jessica Rodgers in the use of the lab equipment. She later found out she was pregnant with her third child, a second boy who the couple named Justin. 2008-Current Kelly was instrumental in convicting the cops who shot Miguel. Despite her protests she was ordered to sit out the battle with the Donatelli Crime Organization due to her pregnancy. She would spend the time helping Miguel with his friend's abusive relationship calling in her past experiences with Tyler. With the arrival of Kelsey Myers, Kelly (now a full Colonel) resumed duties as a Field Agent. In 2016, she became second-in-command of the base when Tevin became Commanding Officer inheriting his former desk and partner Darnell Hollister. In 2019, Kelly took part in a mission to Ord Mantell after Landon McKnight's arrest of the pirate Hondo Ohnaka for possessing stolen property led her investigation there. She would be joined on this mission by Landon's Stormtroopers and the Spectres of which Lucy and her astromech R9-D2 were a part of. Personal Life Neighbors Kelly and Tevin often hold parties around certain holidays and special occasions in their backyard. This has caused problems with a neighbor who erected a fence and left the debris from the construction on the Felths' property. Kelly filed and won a lawsuit requiring the neighbor who works as a contractor to remove his own debris or pay the Felths for a carting service. This neighbor would later be arrested for tax evasion and his house resold to the Myers Family. Her other neighbor is just as exotic as the Felths and often cooks roadkill provided by the NYCDOT. Sports Kelly enjoys Tevin's passions in sports and often takes part in them. She credits this with how she manages to maintain her figure despite having two children and a husband who acts like a teenager at times. Galactic Wrestling Alliance Kelly made her GWA debut in February 2007 on WWE's RAW. While there to scout talent for the GWA, she engaged the WWE Womens Champion in an argument before attacking her with a chair, prompting WWE's color commentator to comment that Kelly was the wife of the so-called owner of "Extremely Crappy Wrestling". Kelly would continue to feud with her for several weeks following this. On April 3, 2007 Kelly won the WWE's Womens Championship with an assist from her husband and the then GWA Champion who negated interference from WWE's enforcers. On April 24, Kelly was forced to defend the title by the so-called GM as revenge for Tevin firing him. She emerged victorious after the referee continued to count despite her opponent having a foot on the rope as revenge for the abuse that had been inflicted upon several referees over the years. On May 28; Kelly got involved in a water fight involving GWA, WCW, & WWE Divas which she won and then proceeded to douse herself with the water before pouring a bucket of water on Tevin. This caused Tevin to ask someone to issue a one-word response. On June 3; she rolled around in pudding and accidentally threw some of it on a referee. Kelly lost the Women's Championship on June 24, and has appeared occasionally since then to work matches. Trivia *Kelly can speak several languages and this has often come into use. *Kelly was trained as a wrestler by Tevin himself. *Kelly has been known to attack anyone calling her a " ". *Kelly does not like when people start rearranging her lab and going through files. She once had a squad of Stormtroopers show someone out of the lab for doing that. *Kelly tends to drink too much at times and causes problems for Tevin when he is driving. Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Imperial officers Category:Remnant officers Category:Felth Family